Extinción
by Nahia
Summary: Gris. Ese era el color que teñía su ciudad. Y mientras el momento se acercaba no podía dejar de pensar que incumpliría al menos una de esas promesas hechas con lágrimas de sangre. Equipo 7. One-shot


Hola!

Esta es una historia que escribi hace ya unos meses para un concurso del que nunca hubo final, asi que despues de la espera me he decidido a publicarlo. Antes que nada decir, para todos los que hayais leido algo escrito por mi anteriormente, que este fic es un poco distinto y fue escrito en unos momentos en los sentimientos que aqui se relatan estuvieron demasiado cerca de la autora. Espero que les guste.

**EXTINCIÓN**

Como desde hacía días el agua seguía cayendo de manera continua y monótona, casi desesperante, o al menos así se lo parecía. Desde aquella oficina contemplaba el funesto paisaje sin saber bien qué hacer, o más bien sin querer saberlo.

La villa que contemplaba se parecía poco a aquella que una vez sus habitantes habían conocido y que seguramente, ya sólo existiría en sus recuerdos hasta que muriesen los últimos de ellos. ¿Ese era su deber? ¿Reconstruir ese lugar y convertirlo en lo que fue?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo rasguños en las palmas de sus manos, sin embargo, esas pequeñas heridas eran insignificantes frente a su deplorable estado físico: huesos fracturados, cicatrices en sus brazos, pero sobretodo, el aparatoso vendaje que tapaba la mitad derecha de su rostro, ocultando la marca a fuego que más dolía y que duraría toda la vida. Instintivamente volvió a acariciar aquel vendaje con cuidado para que las gasas no se pegasen a sus quemaduras aún sin cicatrizar.

Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal con pesadez. No era su deber rehacer su hogar, ni siquiera entendía qué hacía allí, y muy a su pesar, notaba el peso de su posición sobre sus hombros instándole a hacerlo. Colores oscuros, vacíos, sin vida. Se negaba a utilizar el traje oficial, ni siquiera su antiguo uniforme, porque en aquel momento, en su vida y la de su pueblo, no existían más colores que el negro y la escala de grises. Ni siquiera con eso llegaba a encajar.

Sobre la mesa informes llenos de cifras desmesuradas de heridos, muertos, daños materiales… Números que escapaban de su conocimiento, porque en realidad, por muchas personas que hubiesen muerto, su mente y corazón sólo sentían las más cercanas, sobre todo aquellos que habían muerto ante sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama- la puerta se había abierto revelando a uno de los ninjas prodigio de su generación- llevaba un rato llamando, pero no contestaba, así que me tomé la libertad de entrar- Le miró sin verle, tomando asiento en su puesto. La poca luz que lograba filtrarse entre las densas nubes empezaba a perderse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ante aquella ventana? Los días y horas se confundían con gran facilidad en el mundo del recuerdo, cada vez más a medida que el momento se acercaba y la pasada batalla quedaba atrás.

-¿El plan está listo?- su tono serio distaba mucho del vivaz que era tan habitual tiempo atrás. El jefe de estrategia no mostró sorpresa alguna, entendía su estado porque él lo compartía, ocultando sus sentimientos en pensamientos fríos y estratégicos para salvar su pueblo, unas ideas lo suficientemente importantes como para abstraerse de alguna manera de la cruda realidad.

-Los dispositivos están preparados, los equipos distribuidos según se estableció en la reunión anterior, sólo queda confiar en que el equipo de rastreo llegue a tiempo para reforzar la defensa del hospital.

- Ten fe en ellos, Hanabi-san no tiene mucha experiencia, pero es un genio como lo fue Neji, seguro que los encuentran y regresan a tiempo- la voz pesada y vacía no convenció al Nara, sólo eran palabras en una época en que éstas servían de poco.

-Es cuestión de tiempo- bajó la mirada. Eso no era lo que quería decir, pero como todos, no quería sacar aquel tema. Chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que él, aun siendo considerado en su momento como el cobarde número uno, sería al que le tocase hacer la pregunta maldita.

-¿No sería mejor que fuésemos tu apoyo?- los ojos, hasta ese momento vacíos, brillaron de un modo extraño, mortecino pero claro, iluminado por la ira, el rencor, y la firme decisión que había tomado días atrás- Creo que…

-Ni se os ocurra- cortó de repente, fijando su vista en los ojos marrones al frente- Él es mío- se levantó, dándole la espalda- y es mi última palabra.

-Está bien, le avisaremos cuando llegue el momento- se levantó cansado, aquello terminaría pronto, lamentablemente aquel plan tenía muchos fallos ya que la mayoría de sus acciones estarían basadas en sentimientos, y estos eran tan volubles que podían generar demasiadas situaciones imprevisibles- ganbatte- deseó en un último suspiro.

La puerta se cerró, devolviéndole a la soledad, a su mundo. Las decisiones que tomaba ya no eran cuestionables, al menos esa era una de las ventajas de ser Hokage suplente en tiempos de guerra. Sin Consejo. Con nuevos líderes de clanes. Sin esperanza. Sin futuro.

No debía pensar así, lo sabía, se lo había prometido en su lecho de muerte, con su rostro deformado, el cuerpo abrasado, el traje impregnado en sangre sin nombre ni villa, siendo mezclada con la suya a través de las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo.

-Prométeme que lucharás por todos, que los protegerás- el líquido vital empezaba a salir entre sus labios rotos, sus ojos de un color tan vivo se cerraron sin poder evitarlo, indicándole que el final de la persona que más quería estaba cerca-conviértete en Hokage… sálvalos-sus manos se unieron en un torpe movimiento, sin fuerza-vive, por favor, vive-suspiró. Fue su último aliento, murió sonriendo, mientras lágrimas mezcladas con barro caían de sus ojos hasta el rostro inerte, apretó su mano, queriendo darle una respuesta, porque era la única persona que seguía viva, aunque gran parte de su alma acababa de irse con ese último aliento. Se abrazó al cuerpo, como no se había atrevido hacer en todos sus años de vida, se aferró con fuerza, pensando que si perpetuaba ese momento aquella realidad no llegaría. Gritó. El sonido hizo eco en el campo vacío de humanidad, y lleno de cadáveres: Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san, Ino, Chouji, Lee…Tsunade-sama.

-Te lo prometo-aquellas palabras sin testigos le habían llevado a ese lugar y a tomar aquella decisión. Ahora, con la cercanía de las consecuencias de su juramento, sabía que sería imposible evitar algún efecto colateral que le haría incumplir parte de aquella promesa. Lucharía por su pueblo, para protegerles, por su muerte, por su posición como Hokage de Konoha…no podía saber si saldría con vida, tenía confianza en sus posibilidades, pero el enemigo también las tenía y por ello quizá, sólo quizá…El enemigo conocía sus debilidades, aunque el tiempo y el duro entrenamiento se habían ocupado de disminuirlas, no podía negarlo: existían.

El tiempo siguió pasando, silencioso, lento, doloroso, aumentando su nerviosismo ante el próximo encuentro. Una explosión en la puerta este de la villa. Ahí estaba, había llegado antes de lo previsto y aun desde tan lejos podía notar su presencia. Tomó sus armas, no había tiempo que perder, no podía permitir que ese hombre pusiese un pie dentro de la villa. Ajustó su capa y abriendo una de las ventanas saltó al vacío, sin esperar la invitación de cortesía que seguramente en unos segundos el Nara llevaría al despacho. Corrió por los tejados, viendo como los jounin y los chunnin empezaban a evacuar a los habitantes de la Hoja; en el perímetro, los anbus se dispersaban tomando una disposición similar a una muralla humana, dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes asignadas, en espera del desenlace al que su pelea diese lugar.

Aterrizó sin problemas, sin embargo, sus miembros flaquearon por unos segundos, resentidos de heridas anteriores, en tensión ante la presencia de aquel asesino.

-Curiosa bienvenida-susurraron sus labios- no esperaba que me recibiese el Hokage en persona.

Se acercó sin contestar, manteniéndose en la penumbra de su abrigo, quería ver su reacción al ver realmente con quien hablaba. Su enemigo sonrió con arrogancia, observando a aquella sombra acercarse, sin poder sentir su chakra, sabiendo que solo podía haber un motivo para ocultarlo, que el Hokage fuese…pero sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire al observar la figura que se descubría ante él, dejando caer su capa.

-Tú…-fue todo lo que pudo decir. No podía ser, él se había encargado de su muerte, entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí, frente a él? Su estado era deplorable, o al menos eso parecía, y sólo una mirada bastó para darse cuenta que quedaba poco de lo que alguna vez había sido, sus ojos mostraban la ira, el resentimiento…

-Bienvenido-mantenía la calma, mientras sujetaba la kodachi a su espalda con fuerza- Konoha y yo te damos la bienvenida- se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que los ojos rojos de su oponente mostraban desconcierto- esta tierra te dio la vida, y hoy me aseguraré de que se la devuelvas.

No le dio tiempo a contestar ya que se tiró sobre él, ejecutando un movimiento rápido y preciso hacia su corazón, la katana del Uchiha se interpuso, quedando ambos separados por los metales, mientras el chidori empezaba a gestarse en su mano izquierda.

-No creas que te será tan fácil-dijo induciendo el chidori a través de su katana, sabiendo que por contacto, continuaría el camino hasta su objetivo. No pudo evitar formar una mueca al ver como este se desintegraba a medida que se acercaba a su oponente- ¿Qué demonios…?

-Tampoco a ti te será tan fácil- empezó a realizar sellos con rapidez, mientras las espadas que mantenía en sus manos se iban inundando de su chakra- me has dado demasiado tiempo para pensar…y créeme, eso no es bueno.

Sasuke tomó una posición decisiva, listo para activar su siguiente nivel de sharingan, habría infravalorado al enemigo en su primer ataque, y ese pequeño fallo podría suponer su perdición… Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

-----------------------------------------------

Podía oír su respiración agitada, las pisadas a lo lejos, los gritos algo más cerca. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, mientras notaba su cuerpo empapado por el agua que había caído, por su sangre y por la de él. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban giró para quedar boca abajo, sólo entonces pudo ver la pálida mano que estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Alargó su brazo, intentando coger aquella mano, porque aun después de aquel último ataque no sabía si lo había logrado, y tenía que saberlo, porque su vida se iba escapando a cada segundo. Juntó dos dedos y los apoyó sobre la muñeca, en busca de algún signo vital: nada. Trató de concentrarse para poder detectar su chakra: nada. Volvió a voltear y empezó a reír, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, porque por fin lo había logrado. Era irónico, que en la inconsciencia que había precedido ese momento, hubiera soñado con aquella misión en el país de las olas y en sus días en la academia, donde se había visto sonreír, ser feliz ante los desplantes que él siempre le regalaba. Había visto a sus compañeros, a su sensei, a Tsunade-sama…y a ella misma.

-¡Sakura!- oyó la voz que la llamaba, sin embargo, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Notó como alguien la tomaba con cuidado y la depositaba en un lugar seco, después una sensación de calor filtrándose en las heridas más graves de su cuerpo. Tomó las manos y las apartó de ella.

-No malgastes tu chakra, Hinata-dijo con voz ahogada, el sabor metálico empezaba a inundar su garganta, sus miembros, entumecidos, se negaban a obedecerla. Hacía frío, mucho frío, si tuviese más sensibilidad seguramente notaría que estaba temblando, pero el sueño la acechaba y empezaba a perder la relación con la realidad.

-¡No! ¡Te salvaremos! No puedes morir, él no quería que esto fuese así…-sus ojos opalinos empezaron a llorar, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amiga- él se sacrificó para salvarte, quería que vivieses…

-Lo siento…-murmuró, notando como la sangre había llegado ya a su boca- pero esa será una promesa que no podré cumplir- se ahogaba, cada vez había menos oxígeno en sus pulmones y la acumulación de sangre no le permitía respirar bien.

-Sakura…-la voz del Nara hizo que una leve sonrisa se formase en los labios de la joven.

-Saludaré a todos de vuestra parte.

Hinata notó como el peso real del cuerpo de la Haruno caía en sus brazos, inerte, dando realidad a aquella maldita escena. Acarició la venda del rostro de su amiga bajo la que se escondía la quemadura del chakra del kyubi que había provocado Naruto al salvarla, porque Naruto había dado su vida por ella, y ella por ellos, como él lo habría hecho si hubiese podido. Los leves gemidos que había emitido hasta aquel momento intentando evitar las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos desgarradores que fueron sofocados contra el pecho de su primo. Shikamaru escondió el rostro entre sus manos, dejando desbordar los sentimientos que hasta ese momento había guardado.

La vida de Haruno Sakura se había extinguido, y con ella, el equipo 7.


End file.
